Kailani Daughter of the Seven Seas
by Anime Farm Girl
Summary: Sinbad's back in Syracuse this time he decides to help out a young thief who's gotten herself into some big trouble. Sinbad takes her in and gives her something she's never had before, friends and family. Read a good Sinbad fan fiction and wanted to try to do my own. Also references to Pirates of the Caribbean.


Disclaimer: The characters of Sinbad: Legend of the Seven Seas do not belong to me. I did not come up with the name Kailani, I got it from the fanfic, Kailani: Legend of the Seven Seas, written by Max Wolfwing (I like it and I recommend reading it).

Note: sorry for not uploding anything for so long I've been procrastinating

Sinbad and his crew had one again arrived in Syracuse as the crew unloaded the ship Prince Proteus came aboard and was greeted by and Marina.

"Proteus, it's so good to see you." Marina said as she hugged Proteus.

"It's good to see you too, Marina."

"Forgetting someone?" Sinbad asked as he walked towards the two.

"I couldn't forget you Sinbad, what say you and I head into town and catch up?" Proteus asked Sinbad.

"Sure!" Sinbad replied, "Kale, watch the ship." The large man nodded in recognition. The two men walked into the marketplace. They were surrounded by different foods and goods from all over the world. There were the town's people browsing the different stands and the rich merchants selling their products. Sinbad and Proteus noticed a thief pickpocket a rich looking merchant. As Proteus began to walk forward to stop the thief, Sinbad stopped him. He wasn't looking at the thief or the merchant, but at a girl right behind the thief. She looked young, no older than thirteen years old. Sinbad and Proteus watched as the girl stole from the thief what he had just stolen. She slid the money out of the thief's pocket and into hers. Then she walked away from the thief and into the crowd and disappeared from view. Sinbad and Proteus just stood there silently until Sinbad spoke.

"Well that's interesting, a thief that steals from other thieves." Sinbad smiled as he said, "The kid's good I'd better watch myself." Proteus on the other hand looked upset.

"A child like that shouldn't have to steal." Proteus said.

"Oh relax Proteus," Sinbad said, "you and I did much worse at that age, I'm sure she's fine." With that Sinbad left Proteus and headed back to his ship.

Later that day…

Sinbad was surveying his ship, they have gotten all the necessary supplies and were about to set sail again. Before Sinbad could give the command Proteus jumped aboard and ran over to him, looking very nervous and close to panicking.

"Sinbad!" Proteus called out, looking around.

"Proteus what's the problem?" Sinbad asked walking towards him, "You lose the book of peace again?"(Yay references)

"No, that girl we saw in the marketplace, she was recently arrested for murder. Her trial is starting soon." Proteus said.

" What? A kid that young in jail for the rest of her life, or they could put her to death," Sinbad was actually worried for the kid, "Alright what are we gonna do?"

"We need to find a way to get her away from here. The poor child must be terrified." Proteus and Sinbad headed off to the courthouse. By the time they got there the trail had started. They saw the girl, in handcuffs, standing before the council and king Dymas.

"State you name for the court," One of the nine ambassadors said.

"Kailani," The girl stated.

"And your last name?" Another asked.

"It's just Kailani." The girl responded.

"You are accused of theft and murder, how do you plead?"

"Guilty of theft, not guilty of murder." The girl said.

"Please explain."

"I will admit that I stole, though I would like to just say that I stole from another thief. So, I'm not that bad." She said jokingly. "Now as for murder, that was an accident. I did not mean to kill the guy, I just wanted to get away." One of the ambassadors looked to a guard.

"Would you please read of the statements taken from the witnesses of the murder." The guard took out a sheet of paper.

"The accused was seen running through the alleys near the marketplace followed by the victim. The victim then proceeds to grab the accused's arm. Words were exchanged than the accused tries to escape. The victim reaches into his belt, most likely for a weapon. The accused then grabs a nearby wooden board and proceeds to hit the victim once, on the side of the head. The hit was fatal, the victim drops to the ground and the accused tries to escape once more, but guards were on the scene, and she was quickly arrested."

"Would you care to elaborate on the conversation that you and the victim had before you killed him." One of the ambassadors asked, turning back towards the girl.

"Sure, he told me to give back the money I stole from him, and I said no."

"So you just killed him?!" Sinbad flinched when this ambassador spoke. He was the kind of political figure that believed that all criminals should be looked up no matter the circumstance. He could prove a lot of trouble for this kid.

"First of all, I'd like to say that that man wasn't a victim, he was a rat. I mean this guy stole from orphans and widows. Secondly-" The girl was interrupted by the same ambassador.

"Are you trying this court that we should ignore this murder just because the victim was not reputable?"

"No, I'm just saying that this guy was no victim."

"Tell me, why did you steal from him in the first place? What good is money to you?" He asked.

"I was going to use it to buy food, I was hungry. In fact, I still am. What, you guys don't feed prisoners or something?" On the surface this girl seemed arrogant and cocky. But Sinbad knew, from being in the exact same spot before, that she was probably very nervous. The ambassadors spoke to each other before one stood up to deliver their decision.

"We find the accused guilty of stealing and murder." Sinbad noticed that the girl had paled multiple shades. "However, sense this is your first offence you will be shown leniency. You have the choice of being imprisoned for one to three years, or if you could get in contact with your parents we could arrange a parole of sorts. In which you would be banned from entering the city for two years. So, which will it be?" The girl sighed.

"Well sense I don't know where my parents are, so I don't really have a choice." Sinbad felt bad for the girl. She was just a kid, she didn't disserve to be imprisoned.

Sooooo, what do you think? R&R please, thanks!


End file.
